Sakonji Urokodaki
|Urokodaki Sakonji}} is a retired member of the Demon Slayer Corps, having held the position of the previous Water Pillar. He is the main cultivator of the Water Breathing Style, having trained Giyu Tomioka and Tanjiro Kamado.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 46, Page 9 Appearance Urokodaki's face has never been revealed or depicted; he is always seen wearing a tengu mask which covers his face. He appears to be an elderly individual as noted by the countless number of students he's trained as well as his silver colored hair. In his youth his hair was black and he fashioned it into a topknot. He is always seen wearing a jinbei styled kimono with a hood covering his head whenever he is traveling. Personality While seeming at first like a stern, grouchy old man (and he definitely is when it comes to teaching), this hides an extremely compassionate personality. Though he pushes his students hard, he also cares for them deeply, viewing them as akin to family, and is one of the few Demon Slayer Corps characters to wholly trust Nezuko to never eat a human. Similarly, he wholly trusts that Tanjiro will find a way to restore her humanity. History Synopsis Final Selection Arc Having received a letter from Giyu Tomioka requesting that he train Tanjiro Kamado, which also explained the boy and his sister's circumstances, Sakonji set forth from his home to find the two.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 Upon finding them, he stops Tanjiro from attempting to kill a Demon with his knife, stating that the boy will be unable to kill the creature with such a blunt weapon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 24-25 Admonishing the youth for his question of how to properly defeat the beast, the elder watches as Tanjiro struggles to come up with a way to dispatch the creature. Sniffing the youth, Sakonji determines that he is no good, as he still has the scent of kindness even when confronted by vile demons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 4-6 While Tanjiro is still struggling to kill the demon, Sakonji buries the victims of the creature, afterwards kneeling by their graves with his hands together in prayer. He then introduces himself to the youth, asking if he is the one Giyu spoke of in his letter. Getting an affirmation to his inquiry, Sakonji goes on to ask the boy what he will do if his sister decides to feast on a human, slapping him when he hesitates to answer. He admonishes the youth on his slowness to answer, stating that he lacks determination, and stresses that he must not allow his sister to harm another human under any circumstance. Getting an answer of conviction from Tanjiro, the elder agrees to test the boy to see if he is worthy of becoming a Demon Slayer, telling him to bring his sister and follow him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-12 Sakonji then swiftly makes for his home, with Tanjiro struggling to keep up with his pace. Arriving at their destination, the elder tells the exhausted youth that the test begins now, instructing him to hike up the mountain. He travels with the boy part way up the mountain, telling him that he must make his way back to his home before dawn. He then vanishes into the heavy fog surrounding them.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 12-16 Later, having made his way back down the mountain, Sakonji drapes a blanket over Nezuko, before noticing a noise at his door. A heavily exhausted and injured Tanjiro opens the door, prompting the elder to recognise his abilities, and thus his passing of the test.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 22-23 Sakonji explains his profession as a Cultivator to Tanjiro, as well as how to join the Demon Slayer Corps: surviving the Final Selection. To prepare him for this trial, and to see if he is worthy of even being able to participate in it, Sakonji begins to train Tanjiro in the way of the sword. He explains the intricacies of the weapon and the forces behind it, sparring with Tanjiro to improve his endurance using only his bare hands. Alongside this, he trains the boy in proper breathing techniques, slapping his stomach when he fails to get it right.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 4, 7-9 When Nezuko falls into a coma, Sakonji calls for a doctor, who cannot find anything wrong with her. Finally, after a year has passed, the elder tells Tanjiro that he has nothing more to teach him, instructing him to prove himself by improving the basics he has been taught. He then leads the youth to a huge boulder, telling him that if he can cut it in half, he will be permitted to go to the Final Selection. When Tanjiro hesitates, overcome by doubt, Sakonji leaves without a word, his hand in the boy's training completed.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-13 Much later, after Tanjiro finally succeeds in slicing the boulder in half, Sakonji explains his reasons for not wanting Tanjiro to go to the Final Selection, complimenting the youth on his accomplishment. He then wraps the youth in a hug, urging him to come back alive from the Demon Killing Corps' test. Before Tanjiro leaves, the elder cuts his hair and gives him a mask to ward off bad luck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 3-4 Besides, Sakonji explains that Demons increase in power by consuming humans, can use a type of sorcery to alter their bodies and that Tanjiro will be able to figure out how many humans a Demon has consumed if he increases the sensitivity of his nose.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 7, Page 6 When Tanjiro wishes him farewell, asking the old man to look after Sabito and Makomo, Sakonji wonders aloud how the boy knew the names of his two dead apprentices.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 6, Page 5 After Tanjiro returns from the Final Selection, Sakonji and Nezuko embrace him, the elder weeping tears of joy while saying that the youth had finally made it back alive. Fifteen days after this, Haganezuka arrives with Tanjiro's new sword, but ignores the youth's attempts at hospitality, prompting Sakonji to note to himself that the swordsmith hadn't changed. He then agrees with Haganeduka when he notes that Tanjiro's blade may turn red, watching shortly after that as it instead turns black. Noting this, the elder watches as Haganeduka throws a fit over this unexpected development.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 8-17 Sakonji then watches in silence as Tanjiro buttons up his uniform, and subsequently shows him a box made out of "Mist Cloud Fir", which he can hide Nezuko from the sun with. He speculates that Tanjiro's sister may have fallen into her coma because she was attempting to regain strength through sleep, rather than through consuming humans.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 3-4 He goes on to tell Tanjiro that while she was sleeping, he gave Nezuko some suggestions to her subconscious to defend humans as her family from other demons.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 11, Page 19 He also informs his apprentice about Caster DemonsKimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 10, Page 15 and the monster responsible for the creation of other Demons and the murder of Tanjiro's family, Muzan Kibutsuji.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 2-3 Functional Recovery Training Arc After Nezuko's existance was discovered by the Demon Slayer Corps, Sakonji sends a letter to Kagaya Ubuyashiki. In it, he requested Tanjiro be forgiven for harbording a Demon and explained Nezuko's unique circumstances. He further wrote that if Nezuko were to ever kill a human he, Tanjiro, and Giyu will all commit Seppuku to repent.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 9-10 Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc While Tanjiro and the remaining Pillars engaged Muzan and the remaining Demon Moons in the Dimensional Infinity Fortress, Sakonji was summoned to the Butterfly Estate to protect Nezuko, who's newfound resistance to sunlight Muzan now seeks. He also gave her the cure developed by Tamayo, which would turn her back into a human and thus ruin Muzan's plans. While tending to her as she fell ill as a result of taking the cure, Sakonji thought about everything that happened since he met her and Tanjiro and told both of them not to lose.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 4-8 Abilities and Powers の |Mizu no kokyū}}: Sakonji is the primary instructor of this Breath Style. He has taught ten breath techniques to both Tanjiro Kamado and the successor of his former position as Water Pillar, Giyu Tomioka. The user can increase the amount of oxygen in one's blood by controlling their breathing pattern. Doing this increases his strength and agility to equal a Demon's. It is currently unknown what is his level of skill while utilizing this style, but it can be assumed that he was a formidable swordsman as a former pillar. * ノ り|Ichi no kata: Minamo giri}} - A single concentrated slash * ノ |Ni no kata: Mizu guruma}} - Sakonji jumps and spins his body while slashing. * ノ い|San no kata: Ryūryū mai}} - Sakonji swings his blade at his opponent in a way that mimics the movement of waves on the surface of water. * ノ ち |Shi no kata: Uchishio}} - Sakonji makes multiple consecutive slashes while twisting their body in a flowing fashion similar to a harsh tide. * ノ の |Go no kata: Kanten no jiu}} - A "sword strike of kindness" that kills the target with little to no pain. Used when the enemy surrenders. * ノ ねじれ |Roku no kata: Nejire uzu}} - Sakonji fiercely twists his upper and lower body, which creates a whirlpool that cuts anything caught in it. * ノ き|Shichi no kata: Shizuku wa Mondzuki}} - A fast and accurate stab. The fastest Breath of Water technique. * ノ |Hachi no kata: Takitsubo}} - cuts the target vertically. * ノ |Ku no kata: Suiryū shibuki}} - Minimizes the landing time and surface needed when landing, allowing the user to move without limits. Ideal when fighting in a place with no solid foothold. * ノ |Jū no kata: Seisei ruten}} - A continuous attack that increases in power with each rotation, creating a strong slash. Trivia * Sakonji was ranked in 14th place as of the first character popularity poll with 213 votes. * It is said by Giyu in his letter to Sakonji that he has an enhanced sense of smell like Tanjiro. * Urokodaki doesn't drink alcohol and has a very low alcohol tolerance. Quotes Navigation pl:Sakonji Urokodaki zh-tw:鱗瀧左近次 Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars Category:Former Demon Slayers